Just One Night
by The Writer0214
Summary: Susan and Caspian miss each other so bad. My first Narnia pic. Please be kind. It's been three months for her, and three years for him. When they wish to see each other again, will Aslan grant their wish? Read more inside to find out. Please R&R! Complete
1. Just One Night

**Just One Night**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, its sequels, and all related characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of the great C.S. Lewis. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just a college student on break, with nothing to do. Please don't sue me.

**Author's Notes:** I'm actually a Power Rangers (yeah, that's right) fanfic writer, but I thought I might try my hand at a C of N fanfic, this time. This takes place shortly after The Pevensies return to England. Susan and Caspian miss each other terribly. When both wish to see each other again, will Aslan grant them their heart's desire?

Susan Pevensie lay in bed, flat on her stomach. Her pillow was damp with tears from crying. It had been weeks since they had left Narnia, and it hurt so much to think that she could never return. Aslan's words were like a blade cutting through her heart. She was angry at the Lion. Why did she have to leave, now that she found the one person she felt she belonged with? She blamed him. She was angry with Caspian for letting her go.

_How can I hate him?_ she thought, _I love him._ She knew he didn't want to let go, as well.

They missed each other terribly. That last kiss was not enough. Their parting had been etched into her memory. She felt some sort of ambivalence toward it. She wanted to remember. But she also wanted to forget--perchance, she might become numb, if she forgot. But Susan could never forget. He wondered about the young king. How was he? Was he alright? Had he married, by now? It was three months for her, but would be three years for him.

She buried her face in the crook of her folded arms and cried. How she missed him. Her Prince. She knew it was silly, but she didn't care. Susan was not the type who cared about what others thought of her. Was it lust, perhaps? After all, they had just stayed in Narnia for a month, on their return. Or was she really falling in love with Caspian? No, it was love. Why would she cry, thus, if it was not?

Suddenly, she heard a soft tap on the door.

"Sue, may I come in?" Lucy called from outside the room.

"Go away!" Susan shouted, and then continued to sob.

Lucy knew her elder sister didn't mean those words. She was just hurting, right now. Gently, she opened the door to Susan's room. She sat down on the edge of her bed, and stroked her hair, lovingly, then rubbed her back, to comfort her. Susan sat up, and embraced her younger sister.

"I miss him, so much, Lu," she said, sobbing.

"I know you miss him," Lucy said, hugging her sister tight.

"Why did we have to go, when I finally fell in love? Why can't I return to Narnia?"

"You heard Aslan's words," Lucy said, paraphrasing Aslan's statement, "You're too old for Narnia. It's time to deal with problems in the real world."

Susan did not say anything. She just hugged Lucy tighter and cried.

"Aslan," Lucy suddenly muttered, "That's it! Maybe Aslan is the solution!"

Susan looked incredulously at her sister. It was a preposterous idea. How could Aslan be the solution to her problem?

As if reading her thoughts, Lucy said, "Maybe you could beg Aslan to allow you and Caspian to see each other, once more."

"That's impossible!" Susan said, almost laughing, "Aslan would never grant my request."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Lucy said, beaming.

Back in Narnia...

King Caspian walked in silence, as he covered almost all of the castle grounds. It was a time of peace among the Narnians and Telmarines. But he was not at peace. His heart and mind could never be. How could he be at peace, he reasoned, when the woman he loved was not there? It had been three Narnian years since the Kings and Queens of Narnia's Golden Age had returned to their world. One queen he missed in particular. Queen Susan the Gentle. True, they had stayed only one month in Narnia, but he grew deeper in love with her each day of that month that they were together. Oh, how he loved the thought of making her his Queen! How he loved her! How he longed to be with her!

He ordered for a servant to ready his horse.

As soon as the horse was saddled, he rode it, and the horse galloped toward the woods, and on to the old ruins of Cair Paravel.

The young king alighted from his horse, and he searched the whole place. A slight wind blew, and he thought it whispered Susan's name.

"Must you really play tricks on me, now?" King Caspian shouted angrilly.

There was no reply, for it was only the wind.

He saw a gate, quite ajar. He knew it must be the treasury of Cair Paravel, where the treasures of the Kings and Queens of Old were stored. Descending the staircase, he proceeded to light a torch. As he arrived at the bottom, he looked around and saw the treasures, with four statues of the Kings and Queens. He went over to a particular chest and opened it. Queen Susan's royal robes. He lifted it to his nose to smell it. Her scent was still on them, after all these years. Queen Susan's bow and arrows. Queen Susan's Horn. He picked it up. She had left it in his care, the day she returned to England. The day she returned to England. He closed his eyes, and tears escaped, rolling down his cheeks. That day was a sad day. A bitter memory. He remembered how she had kissed him. He remembered the way he buried his face in her hair, as if to take her smell as a parting gift. Something he would remember forever.

With blury eyes, he glanced down at the object he held in his hands. He was tempted to blow it--to call her back. He wondered if it would work that way. But deep down inside, he knew it would never work. But he was tempted to try. As he put the horn to his lips, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he heard an old, familiar voice.

"Professor?" the young king said, as he turned to look up at him.

"That wouldn't work, My Liege," Doctor Cornelius said, shaking his head.

"I want to see her again, Professor." King Caspian X answered, in a sad voice.

"You pine for Queen Susan. That is understandable. Why not entreat Aslan?"

"Entreat Him? How?"

"Tell him what is in your heart, young king. I'm sure he knows."

Caspian looked down. He did not feel too sure. But all doubts vanished, as thoughts of Susan filled his head. Having made up his mind, he stood up.

"Thank you, Professor. I will."

As the young king looked out the window of his chamber, an old song came to mind. It was a song he once heard from a Narnian musician.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye 

He listened to the song being played over and over again, in his head.

"Aslan, have mercy," he breathed. His voice was quivering, and so was his whole body. Tears had escaped, once more.

Peter and Edmund were at the gate of the boarding school where their sisters were staying. Lucy met them at the gate, running. He hugged them tight.

"How's Susan doing?" Peter inquired.

"Mum sent us to talk to her. She's not too pleased," Edmund said, gravely.

"I know," Lucy said, her voice sinking, "She hasn't been doing well. What are we to do, Peter? She never eats any meals! She just stays inside her room, and cries."

"Is she still thinking of Caspian?" Peter inquired.

"We must do something about this, Lu," Edmund put in, looking first at his sister, then at his brother.

"But whatever are we to do?"

"We could ask for Aslan's help."

"I already suggested that, but she just brushed it off as impossible."

_Caspian X tossed and turned in bed. He could not sleep. He tried to close his eyes, once more. When he reopened them, he found that he was on his feet. He found himself in the ruins of Cair Paravel, a slight breeze blowing. Trumpkin and Reepicheep were with him. Suddenly, in the distance, they saw movement. Someone was walking toward them. It was The Great Lion. All three bowed before Him._

_"Rise," Aslan said._

_All three stood up._

_"I wish to speak with Caspian alone," He continued, in his deep voice._

_"I am at Your command, My Lord," the young king replied, putting his fist on his chest._

_They walked a little distance away from Caspian's two companions._

_"My Lord, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"_

_"I have heard your heart's desire, Caspian."_

_Caspian looked down._

_"And I am willing to give it to you," he continued._

_At this, Caspian looked up in surprise._

_"Yes, you shall see Queen Susan, again."_

_The dream ended, and the king awoke, more puzzled than before. He sat up in his bed. Sweat trickled down, tears spilled, and he was breathing in shallow gasps._

_Susan_, he thought. Why did Aslan have to torment him, thus? Didn't he suffer enough already?

"Aslan, have mercy," he said, repeating what he had uttered earlier that evening.

_Caspian lay down again, trying to catch some sleep. He closed his eyes, once more. This time, when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange place. Something told him he wasn't in Narnia. He was standing in a hallway. Its walls, floor, and ceiling were made of wood. He wondered where he was. He saw lights protruding from underneath the doors, until one by one, all those lights were snuffed out. All except for one. Putting his ear against the wooden wall, he listened, carefully. Yes, he was not mistaken. The crying came from that room. It tore his heart in two, as if he knew those sobs. It was as though those cries were familiar to him--near, yet distant. He knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, he checked to see if the door was locked. He was surprised to see that it was unlocked. Ashamed at the thought of what he was doing, he gently closed it again. But his curiousity got the better of him. Opening the door, he stepped into the room. And there on the bed lay his lady-love. Crying. It felt like a knife to his heart. He approached, sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through her tresses. The girl--no, she was a woman--on the bed stirred. _

_Susan wiped her tears with her handkerchief, and tried to smile when she saw him._

_"C--Caspian? Wh--What are you doing here?"_

_"I've waited for three years to see you again."_

_"Oh, Caspian!" Susan said, as she flung herself on him, crying, "I've missed you so much."_

_"I've missed you too, my Queen."_


	2. Caspian Arrives

_Caspian X woke up again. This time, a curse escaped his lips. _

_"Why must you torment me so, Aslan?" he cried._

_In the stillness of the night, it was as if he heard Him say, "To test you. Patience, young King."_

_Caspian could not take it anymore. He missed Susan so much, and Aslan was testing his faith. He just had to believe. And he told himself he would do it for Susan._

_In another world, a young woman was staring out the window of her dormitory. The sky lit up with lightning, and the resounding boom of thunder shook the whole place. Raindrops splatted furiously everywhere._

_Susan stood in front of the window. She put both her palms on the glass. As lightning flashed, she saw her own reflection. Flushed cheeks, red eyes and nose. For an instant, she thought she saw herself wearing her Narnian robes, in her reflection. No, it can't be, she thought. Narnia doesn't exist. And for a moment, the vision disappeared, and she was wearing her pajamas. _

_She sighed a sigh of relief and satisfaction. But all was not over. The vision had vanished into thin air, only to be replaced by another. This time, of a man._

_"Caspian," Susan whispered in shock._

_For awhile, it seemed as if the window pane did not exist. Caspian reached out to touch her hand. He locked his fingers into hers, and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away, and she removed her hand from the moist glass, as if it had just stung her. Fresh tears escaped her eyes, as she closed them._

_"Why must you torment me so, Aslan?" she breathed, and returned to bed. She had a lot of catching up to do, both with her lessons and sleep. She buried herself underneath the sheets._

It was a Friday. Friday was the day when students were allowed to go home. Susan was thankful it was a Friday. That meant that she and Lucy could go home. Both Pevensies did not have one single friend at school, ever since they arrived, three months ago. Oh, how she missed Narnia! How she missed Aslan! But most of all, how she missed the King who ruled her heart--Caspian!

Peter and Edmund were at the gate, at the appointed time, to take Susan and Lucy home.

Both brothers saw that things had taken a turn for the worst.

"Me thinks she doth weep too much," Edmund joked, and Peter nudged him.

The ride home was a silent one. No one talked on the way home. Edmund was much too affected by his older sister's mood to talk, and perhaps Peter was brooding over something else. Was Susan still thinking of Caspian? Was that the reason she was silent? She hadn't been her usual self, ever since they had left Narnia. She had left her heart behind, and she knew that she and Peter could no longer go back. Perhaps, she was anticipating her mother's lectures. Lucy was too sleepy to talk. And even if she wasn't sleepy, she wouldn't know what to say to comfort her sister. And so, they sat in silence.

Caspian X was ready the next morning, as Aslan waited for him. The two trees that served as a portal to England stood waiting. Just as Caspian was about to enter, Aslan gave him His parting words, "Remember, Caspian. You have a duty. A responsibility to your people. I trust you will see to it."

"I will," Caspian said. And with that, he entered the portal and vanished.

The young king emerged through a mirror. He found himself in a strange room.

"This must be Queen Susan's world. England," he thought, looking around in amazement. He caught sight of his clothes. He was still wearing his Narnian garb. The thought of not fitting in gave him quite a shock. At that same moment, two people emerged from door. One was a woman in her mid-twenties, and the other a man in his late forties.

"Ah! You must be the new actor," the man said, shaking his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir James. I am to direct the play."

"I'm miss Molly," the woman said, "I see you have gotten into your costume already. And it is quite a perfect fit, as I see."

"Yes, quite," Caspian said, pretending, "But I haven't quite mastered my lines yet."

"Oh, not to worry, young man," the fat man said with a chuckle, "You'll learn it in time. I'm sorry, we haven't been quite properly introduced. You are--"

"Mr. Prince," he said, smiling, thankful that he was able to find a way to blend in well, "Caspian Prince."

"Very well, then, Mr. Prince. Are you ready to read your lines?"

"Quite so, sir. But I am afraid I have to go, as I have a pressing engagement. I shall study my lines at home."

"Very well," said the fat man, smiling, bidding him adieu.

Caspian ran into streets, elliciting strange looks from the public. Of course! He had forgotten he was still dressed in Narnian garb. People were looking at him, and at each other. He could hear them whisper, but he did not care, right now. He wanted to see his love. He wanted to see Susan. A passerby hurled insults at him. In Narnia, he could have his head for that. But now, he was telling himself to bear with it, for the moment. He was not the King, here. Another man came to his defense and said, "Can't you see he's an actor?"

Then, the man turned to look at him.

"Where are you headed, boy?"

"I'm of to see the Pevensies," he answered.

"Ah, you chose good connections," the man said with a laugh, then added, "Why on Earth are you dressed as a prince?"

"As you have deduced correctly, sir, I am an actor."

"Ah! I thought as much. I saw you exit the theatre. But why did you not leave your costume backstage?"

"As I am poor, sir, I have no money to buy new clothes. I left my clothes, somewhere, and when I was to get it back again, a thief had stolen it. I have been travelling and sleeping in these. I managed to convince our director."

"Come, come. I have some clothes that will soothe you best. And you shall have tea with me."

"But my engagement at the Pevensies--"

"Pooh, boy! You can't see the Pevensies in those! Come. After that, you may go to the Pevensies."

"My gratitude and my apologies, sir. You are most kind," Caspian said, with a bow.

"What relation have you to the Pevensies, by the way, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. The Pevensie children are friends of mine."

"Young Susan Pevensie? You don't say," the old man said with a laugh, "Why, she's barely seventeen years of age!"

"She has taken my heart and has not returned it," Caspian said, with a thought.

He dined at the man's house, had a hot bath prepared for him, and was given a new set of clothes. He wore one, packed the others in a suitcase, thanked the old man, and left. As it turned out, he reminded the old man of his son who had died in the war. After leaving the man's house, Caspian asked around for Susan. Some pointed him to the boarding school that she and Lucy attended. He crossed the street, and in a minute was standing in front of the gate. He picked up a pepple, and hurled it at a window.

He called, "Susan! Susan! Psst!"

The caretaker of St. Magdalene's approached the gate.

"Shoo! Go away, boy! What do you want?"

"I am looking for Ms. Susan Pevensie. Does she live here?"

"No, go away!" caretaker replied gruffly.

One of the teachers at the boarding school heard the commotion, and approached.

"Whatever is the matter, here?"

"Ma'am, this man is asking for a Ms. Susan Pevensie."

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Pevensie has gone home. We let the students go home every Friday. You might find her at her house. Just mention Pevensie, and they will point you in the direction of the Pevensie residence."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Caspian said, with a graceful courtly bow, and ran off. At last, he was to see Susan.


	3. Reunited Lovers and Rekindled Flames

Susan's conversation with her mother did not turn out as she had expected. Yes, there were lectures, but the gentle words of comfort outweighed the scolding. After she and her mother had talked, she was sent to her room. She was glad to be sent to her room. Her room was always where she could retreat. Where she could shut the whole world out. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, not really sleeping. She was still thinking of Caspian. Was he thinking of her? She looked out her window, and she saw the bluebirds singing and flirting with each other. The female was rejecting the male, and Susan loved watching it. She actually smiled for the first time, since they left Narnia. She chuckled sofly. Oh, how it reminded him of her and Caspian! During the one month that they had spent in Narnia, it was obvious in Caspian's every word and deed that he was trying to woo her. But she rejected his advances, like the female bluebird outside. She thought it best to play hard-to-get. She thought it best to test Caspian's patience, perseverance, and love for her. Little did she know that she would never return to Narnia. On that final day, she could not bear the thought of leaving, and her heart would not keep silent about her love for him. That was when she kissed him.

As she looked outside, she saw that the female bird had finally accepted the male's advances. It was painful to see. It reminded her of the day she left Narnia. She closed her eyes, and all she could see in her minds eye was that last moment with him. That kiss. So vivid. She thought for a moment that she could still feel his lips on hers, and smell his scent.

_Good Lord,_ she thought, _I must be losing my mind._ She opened her eyes, once more, and she turned to head back to bed. But something outside her window made her look back. She thought she saw her heart's desire standing in the street. But he was wearing modern clothes. Could it be? Was he in England? Or was it just another boy who looked very much like him. She turned, thinking it was only and illusion, like the vision she had in her dormitory. When she looked back, Caspian was still standing there.

"I _am_ losing my mind," she thought, aloud.

"No, you're not," said a familiar voice, "I can see him too."

"Ed! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pester you," Edmund said, jokingly.

"Get out of here!"

Edmund went over to the window, and so did Susan. By now, Caspian was crossing the street. Susan flushed, as she saw Caspian approach the gate, and Edmund smiled at his sister's reaction.

"He really _is_ here," she muttered.

"And he's right at our gate."

Outside, Caspian saw Susan and Edmund through the window. He picked up a pepple and threw it at the window. He called, and she turned to look at him. She opened her window.

"Caspian? Caspian! Is that really you?" Susan called out.

"Yes, it is I!"

Susan almost swooned at the thought. Could it really be him, or was it a dream? No, he was there. She had heard his voice.

"I'll come down in a moment! Wait for me," she said with a smile.

She ran out the door, with Edmund at her heels.

"He's here! He's in England!" Susan shouted, happily.

Lucy got out of her room, and so did Peter.

"What's all the commotion, here? Some people are trying to sleep!" he said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Caspian's here. In England," Edmund put in.

"He's here? Here where?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Here, in England."

"You can't be serious," Peter said.

"Believe me, I saw him with my own two eyes," Edmund said, as he ran after his older sister.

In her haste to see Caspian, Susan had forgotten to wear her sandals. She ran out of the house barefooted. It had just rained, and as Susan ran to meet her Prince, she slipped. Seeing her slip, her three siblings ran to her side. But before they could, Caspian had pushed his way past the gate, and was at Susan's side, in a minute. She smiled, as she lay in his arms.

"Is it really you?"

"It is," he answered, then leaned down to kiss her.

Peter looked away, for a moment, then looked back at the couple now standing before them. The two had shared a very passionate kiss. He couldn't bear the thought of his sister falling in love and being taken away by another man.

"What do you think you're doing, kissing my sister right in front of me? You already kissed her in Narnia, and now, you kiss her here?"

"Peter! Please," Susan and Lucy said, simultaneously.

"Fine! Have it _your_ way, then!" Peter said, as he walked back into the hosue in a huff. All three Pevensies shrugged, and Caspian smirked.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to my mother," Susan said, excitedly, as she led him by the hand. She was happy to see her Prince again. Now, all those tears seemed like a bad dream, a distant memory.

But her heart was not ready for his departure. She had remembered Aslan's words--words He had spoken to her in a dream. Caspian will only be with Susan for a night, and then, he would have to return to Narnia. She wanted to push the thought further into the back of her mind. She just wanted to enjoy this moment. But try as she might, she could not.

_Cair Paravel. Susan sat on her throne, alone, at night. She knew where she was, and she didn't have to ask. But still she could not understand. She was wearing her Narnian robes--ones she had worn as a queen, but she knew it was impossible. She knew she could never return to Narnia. And the last time she was here, Cair Paravel had been nothing but a heap of ruins, overran by grass and ivy. Unless it was a dream... As she sat there, in silence, the Great Lion slowly walked up to her. She did not want to talk to Him, and He knew it._

_"I know that you do not wish to speak to me, Queen Susan," Aslan began, "but you have something important to ask of me?"_

_"Why did you have to send us back, Aslan? Why? I felt like I found the person I belong with," Susan said, almost choking._

_"You think I ruined your life?" Aslan sadly said, in his deep voice._

_Susan nodded._

_"My deepest apologies. Then, I shall give you what you ask for, young one," Aslan said, stepping up onto the dais, "You shall see Caspian again. This, I promise."_

_At first, the young woman was not convinced. After all, she still held some bitterness toward the lion. Why should she believe Him, now? Then, she realized Aslan could grant her wish, if He wanted to. She smiled and thanked Him._

_"But," continued the Great Lion, "You shall be together for only one night. You must remember that Caspian is now a king, and he has duties to his own people."_

_"I... understand... completely, Aslan." Susan said, although she did not, nor could not understand. She could never bring herself to understand. She knew she was being selfish. She wanted to have Caspian forever._

The newly-reuinited lovers took a stroll among the plants. They held each other's hand, and it was at that time that Caspian saw the teardrops escapimg from his lady-loves eyes.

"Susan, why are you crying?" he inquired.

Quickly, Susan wiped her tears with her handkerchief. She placed it back into her pocket.

"I'm happy," she said, fibbing, "These are tears of joy. I love you, Caspian."

"I love you too, Susan."


	4. Peter's Reaction

Leading Caspian by the hand, Susan went into the house, along with her siblings. As they came in, Helen Pevensie met them in the foyer. Surprised to see their guest, she said, "Oh! I didn't know we had a guest. Had I only known, I would've had prepared more dinner. And you are?"

"Caspian. Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said, as he bowed.

"He's our friend," Edmund put in, "And he'll be staying here for the night."

"Well then, we'll have some dinner, and then, you can freshen up," Mrs. Pevensie said, motioning to a maid to show Caspian his room.

Mrs. Pevensie called for Peter, but he would not come down to eat.

"Whatever is the matter with that boy?"

"Maybe he's not hungry, Mum," Edmund said, covering up for his brother.

"Maybe he's upset about something," Lucy suggested.

"Yes, I _am_ upset about something," Peter said, as he came down for dinner, "Hasn't Susan ever told you she has boyfriend?"

"Peter!" Susan said, standing up, indignantly.

"What! Isn't it true?"

"Susan?" Helen Pevensie said with a scolding look, "Is this the reason why you cry, every night?"

"Mum, please," Susan said, looking down. She blushed, and Caspian could see it.

"No, that's alright," Caspian said, standing up to leave, "I'll be going, now."

"Caspian, no," Susan muttered. She covered her mouth. Turning to her mother, she said, "Please, Mum?"

"Alright, dear, he can stay," her mother responded, "I was only worried that boys would get in the way of your studies at St. Magdalene's."

"That's just exactly what's been happening, Mum," Peter said, gravely.

"Oh, stop it, Peter!" Susan said, her face reddening, "I don't know what your problem is! But please, stop! You're starting to act like Edmund!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I've changed already," Edmund retorted.

As they were all bickering, Susan suddenly turned to Caspian, but he was gone. He was nowhere to be found.

"Look what you've all done!" she said, shoving Peter aside. She went out to look for Caspian. She would never let her brother ruin everything. This was a special night for her. She could never understand why Peter was acting the way he did. He's never been that way before. It almost seems as if he was acting like a jealous husband, rather than a protective brother. The thought scared her. It was disgusting to think that Peter saw her as more than a sister. She shuddered when she thought about it. She knew Peter loved her and always protected her like an older brother should, but the way he had been acting lately was different.

But for now, she had to find Caspian. She would have to deal with Peter, later.

Susan found him at the theare, all alone. It was a huge place, and everything was quiet. It was the perfect place to talk. She sat down beside him, and slipped her hand into his. Suddenly, Caspian laughed so hard. His laughter was infectious, and Susan started laughing, as well.

"Whatever are you laughing at?"

"Fancy me, being mistaken for an actor," he said, with more laughter than ever before.

"You? An actor?"

"Yes, an actor. Three people have already made the mistake of doing so."

"Who were they?"

"Sir James, a woman named Ms. Molly, and the kind old man who gave me the clothes I'm wearing, right now."

Susan had to laugh, all the more. She couldn't help it. She pictured him on stage.

"Now, what are _you_ laughing at?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to control her laughter, "Will you do me a favor and get up on stage, for me?"

"I'm the King of Narnia, and I am not to be told what to do, nor am I to be laughed at," he said, grimly.

"Please?" Susan pleaded, knowing Caspian could not resist. He got up on stage.

"Now, make a bow." She laughed even harder as Caspian did so.

"I knew you would laugh at me," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to stifle another laugh, "but I just can't help it."

"It's alright," he said, laughing.

After they talked, laughed, and talked some more, they went out. Susan showed him every shop and every street in London. They came to her boarding school, and Caspian spoke up, "Is that where you have your lessons?"

"Yes. St. Magdalene's. It's all for girls, you know."

"So, there aren't any boys?" Caspian said, sounding relieved.

"No, there aren't any boys. Peter also goes to a boarding school like the one Lucy and I go to. It's only for boys."

"Ah, I think I know, now. It closely resembles the education in Narnia. Girls and boys are educated separately."

"I miss being in Narnia. I miss being a queen," she sighed.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen," he reminded her.

"I know. But it's not the same. You know, I used to do this in Narnia, along with Peter and Edmund."

"Do what?"

"We would always walk the streets, after supper, and disguise ourselves as commoners. We would walk the streets and listen to what they thought of us. We would stop by a house, or we would talk to anyone we saw on the streets of Narnia, and we would start a conversation regarding us, refering to ourselves in the third person. That way, we would know what our subjects thought of us."

"You spied on your _own_ subjects?" Caspian said with incredulity.

"It wasn't like we were spying on them. It was more like asking their opinion. We knew they wouldn't voice their opinions, if we came and asked them in our Royal garbs. For example, we wouldn't have known that a few of our subjects still thought of King Edmund the Just as a traitor, despite all of his wise counsels, and despite the fact that he had been pardoned by Aslan Himself. If we had dressed in our Royal robes, they wouldn't be able to say such a thing to Edmund's face."

"I see," he said, contemplating, "But whatever is wrong with your brother Peter, though. He doesn't seem too happy that I'm here."

"Oh, I don't know. Don't ask me. Perhaps, it could be the crown. He feels threatened, now that Narnia has a new king."

"What reason has he to be jealous of me? I worship your brother, Susan. As a king, I often look to him for inspiration."

"I don't know. The way he's acting shows something of his jealous nature. He would always act that way when he was jealous. I think he might be jealous because I give you my attention. But maybe not. I know he's just being protective of me. The way he's acting seems like the way a jealous husband would."

"Your brother is in love with you?"

"No, I'm not saying that. He's just always been protective of me, that's all. Oh, bother! Why are we talking about this? We should talk about other things."

"As you wish, my Queen."

As they talked, and walked hand-in-hand, they came to the park. They sat down on a bench, and talked some more. Finally, they decided to go.

"Let's go. Mum might be worried sick about me, now."

"I am at your disposal, my Queen," Caspian said, with a courtly bow.

"I love you, Caspian. You know that?"

"I do. I do know that. And I love you too, Queen Susan."

They shared a kiss in the moonlight, then headed home.


	5. Parting

As everyone headed off to bed, that evening, Susan met Caspian in the hallway.

"Your room is next to mine. That's the guest room. It's so close, I can hear anything from there. This will be our signal. You give two taps, when you want to come into my room. If the cost is clear, you will hear me giving two taps, identical to yours."

"And if not?"

"I won't tap. You won't hear a single sound if any of my family is watching, either on purpose, or by accident. I know Peter is watching closely."

"Do you think Peter might be watching?"

"I know for a fact that he is. He might even be coniving with Edmund to spy on me, right this minute."

They each went to their rooms, and turned out the light. A few hours later, Susan heard two taps on the wall. She crept out of bed, opened the door, and checked the hallway. No one seemed to be stirring. She went back in, closed the door, and went back to bed. Then, she tapped on her wall twice. This would be Caspian's signal that the coast was clear, and that he could enter Susan's room, as promised.

At the moment Susan and Caspian met outside their rooms, Lucy came out of hers. Susan motioned for her sister to keep quiet, putting a finger to her lips. Susan nodded, and waited for them to get into Susan's room.

As soon as Caspian and Susan had closed the door and locked it, Lucy ran into the study and got a rocking chair, which she put in front of Susan's bedroom door. She sat, and started rocking.

When Edmund came out of his room, he noticed his sister sitting on the rocking chair.

"Lucy? What on earth are you doing there?"

"I can't sleep. And besides, it's hot."

"Really? Funny, I feel rather cold," he said, mockingly.

"Oh, shut up, Edmund! I feel hot. Just go away, Ed!"

Edmund gave her an incredulous look. When he made no attempt to move, Lucy screamed.

"Mum! Edmund's bugging me, and he won't sleep!"

"Shh! Shh! Alright, I'm going back to bed!" Edmund said, and then added, under his breath, "Tattle-tale."

Inside Susan's room, the two lovers giggled uncontrolably. They held each other close. So close they can hear each other's heartbeat, and hear each other's breathing. Caspian leaned in to kiss Susan, covering her mouth with his. Susan reached up to unbutton Caspian's shirt. Slowly, with shaking fingers, she undressed him, as they continued to kiss.

She stopped and pulled away, as Caspian began to undress her.

"I should tell you, this is my first time to do this. I haven't done this before."

"Neither have I," he whispered quietly, in her ear.

They kissed with passion, tasting each other's lips, their tongues touching. Susan led Caspian to her bed, and both were in the throes of passion.

As Susan and Caspian lay in each other's arms, Susan smiled. It was the sweetest feeling in the world. Oh, to be in the arms of your lover! The man you considered to be king. But with it also came a bittersweet feeling that washed over her. What if she would never see her Prince again? She didn't want to wake him up. She just wanted to stay in his arms. But she knew it was impossible. As morning approached, the time for Caspian's departure was coming closer at hand. A tear slid down her cheeks. As Caspian watch the tears cascade down Susan's cheeks, he wiped it with his thumb.

She hugged him tight.

"Don't go," she whispered, "Please, don't go."

"I don't want to, but I have to. I need to."

"You know how much our distance is killing me each day? We're from different worlds," she sobbed.

"I know. It is hard. And as much as possible, I want to be with you. Here, now. But it's not."

"I know, it's not easy. I wish I were in Narnia with you. But that's not possible, either."

Suddenly, they heard a nock on the door. It was Lucy.

"Susan? Susan, are you awake?" she said, trying her best not to sound sleepy. Their mother would be up in a couple of minutes, and Peter and Edmund might be waking up as well. Caspian couldn't risk being seen in Susan's bedroom. They quickly got out of bed, and dressed.

"They'll be awake in a couple of minutes, Su!"

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up. It's not like it's a schoolday. I can sleep in."

"But what about Caspian?"

True, they couldn't risk Caspian being seen in Susan's room. After he had hurriedly dressed, Susan said, "Must you really go?"

"I'll be back," he answered, giving Susan a quick kiss on the lips, before exiting through the window.

As Peter came out of his room, Peter noticed the rocking chair in Susan's doorway. Susan had just opened her door.

"What is going on here? Why is there a rocking chair in front of your door? Where _is_ Caspian?"

"He's in his room!" Susan retorted.

Peter checked the guest room and found that Caspian was not present.

"_Where_ is Caspian? He's not in here."

"Maybe he went out for a walk," Lucy suggested.

"Alright, what have you to do with this, Lu? Where is he?"

"Nothing!" she said, "I fell asleep here, reading."

"Wait! I remember seeing him from my window, when I woke up. He seemed to be heading for the theatre," Susan said.

Peter pushed his way past her, and into her room. He searched under the bed, then not finding Caspian there, he looked out the window, but could not find the person he was looking for.

Then, the thought of Caspian leaving and returning to Narnia filled Susan's head.

_I never even got to say goodbye to him_, she thought.


	6. Caspian's Promise

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Finchley, and the Pevensies were having a wonderful picnic at the park. It was wonderful for them all, but not for Susan. She hadn't touched her chicken and salad. She toyed with it with her fork. She didn't it. She didn't feel like eating. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Susan, Dear," Mrs. Pevensie said, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I really can't, Mum," she said without looking up.

"Come, Dear, that's not the way to behave. Your generation is crazy over boys," Mrs. Pevensie said in a scolding manner.

"Mum, please," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Everyone fell silent, for awhile, except for the two boys who were playing Frisbee, not too far off. It was amazing to see the two them getting along, that Mrs. Pevensie still wasn't used to it. She still couldn't convince herself that these were the same boys that she had raised. The boys who would always fight and bicker, when they were children, growing up. These were the boys who never got along, as brothers, which she thought was quite normal for most families. Helen Pevensie never thought she'd live to see the day when Peter and Edmund would get along well. They were getting along, just fine.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat opposite her sister, watching their brothers' game. As she turned back to her food, she gave a gasp of surprise. She noticed a young man climbing up the little hill. He was holding what appeared to be a single stalk of rose. She recognized him from the way he walked, and his dress. He was dressed as a prince. But Susan's back was turned to the man, so she didn't notice him coming up behind her. Only when Lucy covered her mouth did she turn her head to look. The young man offered her the rose, and offered her his hand to help her get up. But she did not need the hand. She jumped up, in surprise, as if someone had jsut tickled her. She let out a squeel of joy, as she saw who it was. She took a step back.

"Caspian!" she said, laughing, "You're here!"

She pulled him close to her in a tight embrace. She thought she had lost him, but now, he was here, with her.

"Won't you stay and have lunch with us?" she invited, as she motioned for him to sit.

Caspian sat down on the grass, and ate.

He said, "Hmm... I guess a little picnic on a beautiful day wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Meanwhile, Edmund suddenly stopped, and looked in their direction.

"Pete, look who's here," he said, pointing in the direction of the hill.

Surprisingly, Peter didn't react like he did the other day. This time, he was more congenial towards Caspian. He even invited him for a game of Frisbee.

"Would you want our guest to suffer apendicitis, Peter," their mother joked.

"Sorry, Mum," he said with a smirk, "I just thought I might be a little more friendly towards him, after having been so mean."

"Alright," Helen Pevensie replied, "but remember, Peter, it is bad manners to make our guest leave his meal, in order for him to join you. Let him finish first."

"Yes, Mum," he said, then, turned back to Edmund.

They resumed their game.

Moments later, after they had finished their meal, Susan and her prince took a stroll around the park. Peter called to Caspian, inviting him, once more, to a game of Frisbee.

Susan and Caspian turned in Peter and Edmund's direction. She was a little bit irritated. It showed in her voice as she said, "Can't you see that Caspian and I are busy?"

Edmund replied, "Oh, come on, Susan! Don't be such a kill joy! You can talk, later!"

Caspian looked over at Susan. Smiling, he said, "I think I'm quite interested in their game. If it's alright with you, I could join them."

Susan smiled, then, nodded. She turned to her brothers. She said, "Alright, Caspian can join. But only if I could play against the three of you. You, Edmund, and Caspian will be one team, and I, Lucy, and Mum will be another. The team who can't catch it will be penalized."

"Sounds like a good game," Edmund said.

"I second the motion," Peter added.

"That's settled, then!"

Peter and Edmund taught Caspian how to play Frisbee, and they all had a great time. They spent all that day at the park. Susan and Caspian lay down on the grass, looking at the clouds, and yet looking at nothing in particular. They held each other's hands.

"So I guess you'll be leaving, tonight, won't you?" Susan said, looking at him, tenderly.

"Tonight? No, not tonight. We can still have tonight."

"But Aslan," Susan began, but Caspian cut her off. He kissed her.

"I guess you can say I can disregard Aslan's instructions for me, just for you."

"You would sacrifice your own honor, just for me? Caspian, how could you?" she said, surprised.

"My allegiance lies with Aslan. My sword and my life are His, as well, but my honor is my own. And my heart and soul belong to you."

She snuggled closer to him, and closed her eyes. She smiled, and muttered, "My Caspian." She was oblivious to her siblings' teasing. Peter and Edmund teased them, "Susan and Caspian, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Susan with a baby carriage!" They laughed, until they got teary-eyed from laughing. Lucy also did some teasing of her own. She sang, "She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince, she's hoping comes with this... That's what springs ever-afterings so happy... That's the reason why we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch... So to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love's kiss."

That night, Caspian slept once more at the Pevensies, to spend his last night with Susan, before he returned to Narnia. This time, after dinner, he went to bed early. Everyone had wondered why, but they all conlcluded that he had just been tired from the day at the park. They all were. They enjoyed themselves. As soon as everyone went to bed, Susan went into Lucy's room, and sat on the edge of her bed, as she always used to do before turning in, herself. She also used to tuck Lucy in.

As Susan sat on the edge of her bed, Lucy looked up and asked her, "Tell me, Sue... What were you and Caspian doing, last night?"

Susan looked at her sister in shock.

"You knew? Why you little--"

"Don't worry, Sue. You're secret's safe with me."

"I can't believe you were spying on me! Was that what you were doing there, with the rocking chair, the whole time?"

"No, I wasn't spying on you! I put the chair there, so Peter or Edmund couldn't come in."

"Really?"

"Really, Sue. I would have to die before I gave out your secret. I'd never betray you, Sue."

Susan relented, but she had to explain to her that she was still too young to understand, and that she would be able to understand, someday. As she returned to her room, she heard Caspian's soft tapping from the other room. She responded back with two taps. Susan went out into the hall. They kissed passionately. They embraced. Then, looking up at Caspian, she said, "Weren't you supposed to be asleep, already? I thought you were."

"I was just pretending to be," he said, a mischievious smile playing on his lips. They kissed, and both she and Caspian entered her room. Once they were in her room, Susan closed the door, and locked it. She pulled Caspian close to her, and let him cover her mouth with his, as he had done the first night. As they climbed into bed, Susan said, "This wouldn't be the first time I did this. But you're the very first man I ever did it with."

"And you're the first woman I ever did this with."

Susan awoke to the sound of birds, chirping outside. She opened her eyes, and saw the golden sun streaming in through her window. She looked around, and saw Caspian in her bed, sleeping beside her. By now, she had full knowledge of what they had done, since they had already done it twice. She was ready to take all the consequences of those actions. She woke Caspian, gently.

"Caspian, get up," she said in hushed, hurried tones.

"Why? Must I leave, now?"

"No. Here. Put your clothes on, and hide under my bed."

"But why?"

"Just do as I say! Hurry!"

Caspian slid underneath Susan's bed, just as the door to her room opened. Susan had forgotten that her mother had the keys.

"Susan, Dear," Helen Pevensie began, "Are you ready for church?"

"In a minute, Mum," she said.

"Oh, and that friend of yours... What's his name?"

"Caspian."

"Yes, that's it. Caspian. Wake him up, and tell him to get dressed and ready. He's coming with us to church."

As soon as Mrs. Pevensie left the room and closed the door behind her, Susan signalled for Caspian to come out. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness," she breathed, "For a minute there, I thought we would get caught! Mum is going to kill me, if she or Peter ever found out!"

"Just what is this 'church' that your mother spoke of?" Caspian asked, curious.

"It's a religious practice that we have, here in our world. Every culture and every people has a different way of celebrating this religious ceremony."

"And I am to come with you?"

"Why, yes, of course," she said, "Now, get out of here, get dressed, then, meet the rest of us downstairs for breakfast."

"I am at your disposal, my Queen," Caspian said with a bow. Susan chuckled softly.

"Don't make me laugh, my Love," Susan reminded him, "if you don't want Peter or anyone in the house to know about this." She shooed him out, rummaged through her closet for her Sunday dress, and got ready for breakfast. Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy did the same.

A little bit later, it was time to go and she ran outside, to leave with their mother, Lucy, Caspian, Edmund and Peter. They got in the car and drove to church. When they got there, Susan found them a seat on the pew in the very back. As the minister spoke, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Caspian slipped his hand into hers. Susan had never been one for church. She lay her head on Caspian's shoulder and fought to stay awake, staring ahead with blank eyes.

After the service, the whole Sunday afternoon was spent in lunch, talking, and gossiping. Everything was a mess at the Pevensies, since Edmund and Lucy were beginning to be silly and tease each other again, while Mrs. Pevensie was chatting with her neighbors over tea in the garden. Peter spent the rest of his day mostly by reading. He had come to learn to appreciate reading, when they were in Narnia. Now, he just couldn't stop, which was a surprise to Mrs. Pevensie, since she knew that Peter didn't care for books.

Susan and Caspian found the most quiet place to stay in. They went into her room, and once there, they surrendered their selves to each other, heart and soul. They made love to each other, passionately, in the heat of afternoon sun. After they had made love, they talked about a lot of things. Things regarding Narnia, and things regarding Finchley. Caspian laughed out loud, when he heard about the story of Mr. Tumnus, and how he had thought that the word spare room, which he actually thought was Spare Oom, was a city, and that wardrobe was a country. They talked about Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. They talked about boarding school. Susan looked into Caspian's eyes, and tears began to form in her own.

"You can't stay, Caspian," she said, choking.

"Why not?" Caspian asked, as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I go back to boarding school, each Sunday night, to prepare for Monday's lessons, and we go home every Friday. And I have to go, Caspian. And so do you. You're needed in Narnia. I'm sorry."

Caspian wanted to understand. He couldn't. But if boarding school meant so much to her, Caspian decided it was a sacrifice he should make, just for her. He had to say goodbye to Susan, once more, and she to him.

That evening, Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy left, to return to boarding school. Mrs. Pevensie, aware of Susan and Caspian's feelings for each other asked Caspian if he could accompany her in taking Susan and Lucy to the school. He could see Susan off, and they could say goodbye. The evening went as planned, after attending the evening service. Caspian said goodbye to Susan, at the gate. He embraced her tightly. They kissed, and Susan cried some more.

"Farewell. I must be gone," Caspian said, assuming the courtly voice that he was known for.

"Bye. When will I see you again?"

"I'll be in your dreams. You'll be in mine, as well. Don't worry. Everything is going to be jsut fine. We'll see each other again."

_Narnia. Caspian stood on the battlements, surveying all that vast land that stretched on the horizon. A soft breeze blew, making the trees and grass sway in the wind. Suddenly, Caspian felt a hand slip into his, and heard a familiar voice. Sweeter than any voice he had ever heard._

_"You know," Queen Susan said, "Cair Paravel has a better view than this."_

_"No, I have a better view."_

_"Whatever does that mean?"_

_"I see something even grander and more majestic than Cair Paravel. Queen Susan the Gentle. Queen Susan of the Horn. Like the radiant Southern sun."_

_"I thought I'd never see you again," she said against his mouth._

_"Didn't I tell you we'll see each other again?"_

_Caspian said, in his mind, May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens. He had claimed Susan as his queen. Then, he added, May your love grace us until time ceases to exist._

_And there, they kissed, with the setting sun adorning the evening sky. The stars came out and painted the sky. But to Caspian, the most beautiful sight was that of Susan Pevensie of Finchley. And to Susan, the most beautiful sight was that of King Caspian X._


End file.
